


Cloying Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When exploring old territory, Vaan and Penelo are caught by surprise, and Penelo gets something back for helping Vaan in a time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloying Breath

Vaan's body was very heavy.

That was all that Penelo could think to herself as she dragged her partner through the dappled shadow of the Salikawood. He was an idiot, sure, but he was her idiot, and it was pretty pathetic that the two of them were so poor that they couldn't afford the items to recover from the status effects that plagued them, or the various baubles that would allow them resistance. The malboro today had caught the two of them from behind. While Penelo had been lucky enough to hold her breath, Vaan had yelled in excitement at seeing a monster that was easy to kill but produced good rewards. However, his only reward was a blast of its cloying breath to his face.

So here they were. Their camp was close to where they had once beaten the Bomb King, back when their party was bigger, her hair was shorter, and life was a little bit simpler. She was grateful that they had decided to camp on the ground, or she might have been much angrier at Vaan later. She ducked into the tent, his body still on her back, and slowly let him down onto their bedding.

He was cute while he was asleep.

She had to laugh a little bit as the thought crossed her mind. Vaan was many things, but he wasn't often endearing. He was blunt, mostly, and he cared in his own way, but at this point in time, she was glad that he wasn't saying anything. He shifted, his mouth opening just the slightest bit, and she got an idea.

When her lips met his, Vaan's eyes flew open for the briefest of seconds.

"P-Penelo, the malboro—"

"I killed it, silly." She pressed a hand into his hair.

"So I …" He sighed when he realized what had happened. "I am such an idiot."

She giggled, slowly undoing the ties that kept her braids in place, letting the ends of her hair touch Vaan's chest. "A little, yeah. But we were both taken by surprise." She looked down at him again. "You still a little sleepy?"

He blinked. "Well it takes a while for that stupid cloying breath to wear off—" She put a finger to his lips.

"It was nice to see you like that, Vaan." She cupped his chin in her hand and kissed him again, letting the other hand wander his chest a little bit. "You should relax like that more, you know?" When she lifted her head again, Vaan was smiling, albeit a little sheepishly.

"Now?"

She grinned a little bit, and reached down to undo the first harness on her partner's leg armor. "Why not?"

He scratched his nose slightly—that silly habit, another thing that helped endear him to Penelo. "Because I'm still tired?"

She didn't look at him, instead focusing on pulling off his armor. "You wouldn't have to do all that much."

"But I like doing stuff!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled off the last of the heavy metal that protected his legs. "You like it when you don't have to, though." She got up and put his armor away, so that they could clean it later. When she came back, she smiled a bit at the fact that Vaan had eased off his pants.

"Not too tired to do that, huh?" She pulled down the billowy pants that she had taken to wearing since the Bahamut fell, and leaned over and kissed the boy who hadn't changed at all.

Penelo only lifted her body when she realized that she still had a barrier between her and him. After pulling down the loose shorts that lay under his pants, she took a second to simply look.

Vaan picked up his head slightly, and glared. "How long're you just gonna stare at it?"

She scowled at him. "Vaan! If you're gonna complain, I'm just going to let you sleep!"

He grinned stupidly. "But that's what I wanted to do in the first place."

She sighed. "Pull down my shorts, Vaan."

"Huh?"

"If you pull them down, we can keep going."

He grabbed onto the thin silk and carefully pulled it down, like he was peeling some exotic fruit. She couldn't believe how gentle he was every time they started, how he always managed to approach intimacy with so much delicacy, long after their first time together. He touched her hopefully with a finger, but Penelo shook her head, and he pulled away.

She closed her eyes and said a word, and a bit of a green glow appeared around Vaan's member, before slowly disappearing again. "There."

Vaan responded with another of his smiles.

Penelo kneeled forward, placing one of her hands onto his still partially clothed chest. She gently wrapped her hand around Vaan, holding it in place as she slowly let him in.

Her eyes were on Vaan the entire time. They were only half open; it really did look like he could go to sleep at any moment. So she closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed him again, and again, slowly bringing her hips up and down until she could feel his slow, rocking release.

She opened her eyes again, and her partners' just looked bleary.

"See?"

His lips turned upwards, just the slightest bit. "I'm still gonna do stuff next time."


End file.
